


Лёд

by Riakon



Series: Alloy [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Роберт знает это с самого первого дня как они встретились. И когда они не поделили исключительно невыносимого засранца участка — тоже.
Relationships: Captain Allen/Gavin Reed/Original Male Charachter
Series: Alloy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571488
Kudos: 8





	Лёд

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/4ZaUEX  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com

Всё время, что приходится жить втроём, мирясь с личной прихотью Гэвина, они с Гринуэем были как бы на разных полюсах, сходясь лишь в том, что касалось их не самого внимательного детектива, но ситуация изменилась. Она стала совсем иной, когда Гэв захотел, чтобы они наконец-то поняли друг друга, и Роб ждал, пока до Троя дойдёт — он сам не чувствует к нему неприязни или какого бы то ни было негатива.

Он вообще нихрена к нему не чувствует, если уж на то пошло. Пустота. Вакуум. Космос, распластавшийся в душе без всякого поэтичного подтекста, когда речь идёт об одном-единственном лейтенанте, которому хватило мозгов променять отличный шанс на безопасное кресло. 

Даже сейчас, упираясь коленями в мягкий ковёр, чувствуя, как руки заведённые за спину и сложенные одна поверх другой медленно затекают, под давлением верёвки, и запрокинув голову — тишина.

Шаг. Шаг. Шаг.

Они скапливаются где-то в стороне от сознания, словно мелкие потёки конденсата, но Роба это вообще не волнует. Умение отпустить что угодно, наплевать на всё «было» и «будет» сконцентрировавшись на вечном «сейчас», будто от этого зависит исход всей жизни.

Верёвка на запястьях и выше, кругами обнимающая предплечья до локтя приятно-шершавая, и ему особенно доставляет скользить кончиками пальцев по волокнистому материалу, чувствуя, как та чуть царапает подушечки. Под коленями ковёр тёплый и мягкий, и стоять на таком можно часами — и даже это не пугает. Не горох, можно и постоять, давая себе осознать ход времени, тяжесть собственной физической оболочки и усталость, спрятавшуюся где-то под костьми.

Словно всё сознание превратилось в кубик льда, стоит лишь Трою взять контроль над ним в свои руки. Дело не в недоверии — в равнодушии. Тот может все сломать просто одним неловким движением руки — они оба прекрасно знают, потому что раз Трой уже сделал это. С осознанием конца, наступающего из-за чужих обрывистых слов, та уверенность, которая жила в нём когда-то пропала, испарилась.

«Это не только его проблема»,- напоминает себе Роб, с неохотой признавая — тогда он тоже был не прав, и именно поэтому не стоит закрываться внутри на четыре засова и отвергать возможность принятия того, что за это время всё могло измениться, теперь они оба в курсе — одного спокойствия и доверия недостаточно, чтобы сделать ситуацию комфортной, а не приемлемой. 

Для этого нужно нечто большее. То, что может дать только Верхний — ощущение безусловной заботы, важности Нижнего и его потребностей. 

«Камень преткновения, да

И не важно, что принимать решения предстоит сегодня совсем не ему.

Они словно застряли на перекрёстке — он и лейтенант, который привык, что всегда можно работать с проблемой иначе, чем жестокостью принимаемых решений. Вот только сейчас тот перебирает в голове сотни, а может и тысячи вариантов — это единственное, чем Роб объясняет подобную задержку.

Тепло пальцев он чувствует ещё до того, как те касаются мягкой кожи щеки. Прикосновение настолько аккуратное, словно выверенное до доли секунды, что не добавляет ему чувственности. Как если бы два камня решили прикоснуться друг к другу, притереться боками.

«Нет, — понимает Роберт, — между камнями искренности было бы больше. Без этой хирургической точности.»

Рука застывает на месте, обдавая кожу теплом, и Роберт открывает глаза, зная, что ничего не увидит, просто из-за затянутой крепкой повязки на глазах — её узел почти впивается в затылок, но нельзя отрицать удовольствие от ощущения властности и стянутости. 

В отличие от связанных рук ослеплял его Гэвин, прежде, чем всё началось, и этот слишком крепкий узел был завязан трясущимися пальцами, которые то и дело касались кожи на затылке в своём треморе. Настоящее, живое, настолько явное — даже то, что должно быть отталкивающим в другой ситуации сейчас скорее возбуждает.

Мягкая, приятная ткань, ласково прижимающаяся к векам не даёт увидеть то, как Трой смотрит на него, но едва ладонь соскальзывает, будто предвосхищение опасности врывается в сознание предчувствием грядущей боли пощёчины.

Удара нет, но тревога, что налетает в мгновение ока, словно ураган на домик Элли, заставляет, наконец, разлепить намертво сжатые губы и сообщить тихо, но отчётливо:

— Жёлтый.

Всего лишь предупреждение, короткое и броское, словно мелкий камешек стукнувший в тонкой оконное стекло — ещё не разбил, но другого раза предупредить уже не представится. Пока — я чувствую себя в опасности и мне не нравится, но я готов дать шанс.

Один.

«Я видел то, что ты делаешь с Гэвином, и только поэтому пока это не красный», — вот единственно верное значение выбранного слова для передачи охвативших быстро и сильно чувств.

— Вижу, — соглашается Трой, и обе его руки оказываются на лице, заставляя замереть внутри ещё сильнее, покрываясь ледяным панцирем на миг от неожиданности. 

Они касаются твёрдо, уверенно, словно тот, кто сегодня главенствует, так сильно боится потерять контроль и навредить, предпочитая отвести душу, чем оставаться хорошим Верхним, и первостепенное желание защитить себя от посягательств на собственное «я» тает постепенно.

Это открытие помогает сориентироваться и скользнуть твёрдо и уверенно по прижимающейся к скуле ладони обветренными губами, чувствуя, как лопнувшая кожа царапает мягкую руку, отзываясь лёгким дрожанием на внутренней поверхности губ.

Большой палец накрывает их, ощупывая, изучая, пока Роб, затаив дыхание ожидает вердикта, от которого зависит слишком много сегодня. Случись это всё тогда... А, впрочем, толку жалеть о не случившемся?

Сейчас много большее значение имеет то, что две ледяные глыбы не знают куда друг друга применить — только образ, ведь на самом деле Трой отнюдь не такой. Роберт знает это с самого первого дня как они встретились. И когда они не поделили исключительно невыносимого засранца участка — тоже.

Он получал ненависть, отвращение, презрение, но не тишину и пустоту, которой сейчас было пронизано пространство между ними. 

«Вот почему, всё это выглядит как отчаянный фарс», — Роб чуть хмыкает и палец на губах замирает, а руки, сжимающие его лицо в ладонях каменеют.

Конечно же этот звук не мог укрыться от Троя, и, разумеется, тот истолковал услышанное превратно, но так, как стоило бы, ведь его степень доверия до сих пор, это «я позволю тебе купить еду, но если ты проколешься, то придётся снова всё делать самому».

К счастью, у Роберта есть привычка за доли секунды решать даже самые трудные задачи. В конце концов, в данный момент не идёт речи о заложниках, он не рискует человеческими жизнями, нет. Сейчас всё происходящее между ними хрупче стекла, и Роб едва не расколол его, но добить себя за ошибку он не позволит Трою.

Всего лишь скользнуть губами дальше, по руке, целуя в самую сердцевину ладони достаточно, чтобы посыл стал очевиден — насмешка предназначалась не тебе.

— Блять! — шипит Гэвин из кресла, и его голос звучит по-настоящему громогласным в неестественной тишине, висящей с тех самых пор, как роб встал на колени.

Подушечка соскальзывает по губам снова, изучая их осторожно, неторопливо, и Роб, наконец, чувствует то, что помогает ему перешагнуть за черту отстранённости, в любой момент способную оборваться недоверием и испоганить сессию, на которую Трой так долго не мог решиться — чужие пальцы немного подрагивают.

«Расслабься» — хочется велеть, наконец, проявившему свои чувства Трою, но командовать из нижней позиции, как полагает Роберт, разрешено отнюдь не ему в их трио.

Позволь он себе приказать, велеть, и всё опять будет разрушено. Они словно танцуют на тонком льду, пытаясь добраться из опасного центра туда, где любое движение не погребёт их обоих под толщей замороженной кристаллической и холодной водой. Каждый из них старается выбраться из привычной картины мира, шагнуть за её пределы прямо сейчас, и торопить Троя равносильно тому, чтобы топнуть как следует, проламывая хрупкую застывшую воду и топя их обоих.

Кончик ногтя очерчивает внешнюю сторону губ, и Роб делает шумный вдох. Да, чувствительный рот его личная проблема, которой Гэв оголтело наслаждается. Сейчас он — скорее минус, чем плюс — так думает Роберт, пока не осознаёт, всей шкурой буквально ощущая, как его прерывистый вдох переломил ситуацию.

— Сейчас, — бормочет Трой, едва слышно, и Роб не совсем улавливает о чём тот, до тех пор, пока его губ не касается замороженная сладость.

Фруктовый лёд примораживает немного, но Роб не без удовольствия распахивает рот, подчиняясь безмолвному приказу.

Сок, который слишком быстро тает, всё ещё остаётся холодным, пока течёт вниз, по подбородку, по шее, замирая каплями скорее на груди. Язык едва успевает скользить и собирать основную массу подтаявшей сладости, когда желание опаляет его — чужой, горячий, невероятно нежный скользит по коже там, где следы оставил сладкий, липкий сок ото льда, и движется медленно по груди вверх, к шее.

Дыхание снова сбивается, Роб чуть напрягается, ёрзает, переминаясь с колена на колено, и позволяет себе потечь так же, как и мороженому, едва обледенелый сок исчезает изо рта, уступая место горячему и властному языку Троя.

Прикосновения почти обжигают, Роберт теряется между ними, жмурится, тянется за лаской, понимая — они спаслись.

Прямо сейчас, когда на затылке устроилась уверенная ладонь, зарывшаяся в короткие пряди, а его рот буквально стал местом изнасилования — приятного, потрясающего и сводящего с ума, но такого неоспоримого и безапелляционно, что рваный выдох превращается в затаённое дыхание, они перешли через черту, проведённую тогдашним детективом в их отношениях.

Пожалуй, если бы Роберт мог, то он бы обнял Троя, прижал к себе, но его руки по-прежнему за спиной, а потому всё, что остаётся — льнуть к нему прямо так, без тени стеснения, стараясь получить ещё, больше.

— Хорошо, — тихо замечает тот, оставляя вне сессии привычное самодовольство, язвительность, а с удивлённой радостью. 

— Куда уж лучше, — шепчет Гэвин, и два смешка становятся ему ответом.

Это — только начало, ведь дальше, можно играть по правилам. 

Или без — Роберт позволит. Теперь — да.

Они оба это знают, потому что снова не нужно ни единого слова для того, чтобы понять, что от него требуется, едва палочка фруктового льда прижимается медленно к губам.

Они приоткрываются, и Роб без стеснения скользит языком и посасывает сладость так, будто та не норовить прилипнуть к нежной коже, ловя от этого самый настоящий кайф ровно столько, сколько ему позволено. Он ещё даже до палочки не добирается, когда обожжённые холодом губы снова встречаются с другими, горячими, вновь вынуждая делать шумные вдохи и выдохи.

Укус ощущается как удар, и он едва слышно выстанывает, но этот звук теряется в скрипе кресла, стоит только Гэвину завозиться, и Трой отстраняется, похоже, чувствуя лёгкое разочарование. По крайней мере Роберт не уверен в том, что тот удовлетворён, поскольку полностью лишается чужого тепла и зябко поводит плечами, заставляя себя расслабиться, и принять окружившую его прохладу как должное.

Тишина прерывается только лёгким поскрипыванием кресла, но Роберту практически нет дела до того, что там происходит — он не видит, а значит есть возможность лучше сконцентрироваться на себе.

Например, на приятно ноющих губах, которые интересно облизывать и чувствовать, как холод расступается, позволяя привычному жару тела сменить его теперь уже до самого конца.

Он так увлечён этим занятием, что пропускает момент, когда Трой устраивается у него за спиной, и включается в действие лишь чувствуя медленное и мягкое скольжение кожаной нашлёпки на стеке по спине и плечам.

«Удары или ласка?» — этот вопрос, как и слишком многое сегодня оказывается невысказанным. 

Ответ приходит мгновенно, с лёгким шлепком, который, к удивлению Роба, дольше обычного для подобного удара оседает на коже и даёт о себе знать. Кожаная петля чувствуется немного влажной, и по-первости Роб списывает такое ощущение именно на то, что он несколько вспотел, пока они решали свои внутренние конфликты.

Второй, третий и четвёртый удары почти убеждают его, пока стек не опускается на ладонь, скорее, по случайности, нежели по плану Троя.

Его ладони — сухие, так же как и пальцы, да и тыльная сторона слишком редко потеет, чтобы сейчас шлепок чувствовался так же остро, как и на вспотевшей спине, но он горит, а память прикосновения выдаёт простую истину — его чем-то смазали.

Кожа зудит, но делает это приятно, и под уверенными шлепками Роберт, против собственных ожиданий, расслабляется. Он может посчитать совершенно все из них, просто хорошенько сосредоточившись, пока кожа горит, а удары не ложатся в наслоение.

Орудующая стеком рука проверяет чувствительность кончиками пальцев. Прерывистый вздох превращается в тихий стон, и в ответ на него Гэвин тоже выстанывает так, что у Роба просто нет шансов заставить возбуждение угаснуть хоть ненадолго.

Подушечки дразнят не только спину, но и шею, скользят по скулам, медленно обводят губы. Стоит лишь попробовать прикоснуться к ним, прижаться, облизать или втянуть в рот, как они исчезают, оставляя Роба ни с чем.

И он принимает правила игры — если нужно, чтобы он подчинялся только вербальным приказам, тогда Трою придётся их проговаривать. Если Трой хочет, чтобы он держал себя в руках и вёл как послушный и порядочный Нижний — Роб ему это с лёгкостью устроит.

Возбуждённое желание оборачивается мрачной решимостью так скоро, что он даже не успевает себя перехватить. Вот — он желал исключительно того, чтобы Трой продолжил трогать его, ласкать, касаться везде, где тому только вздумается, а вот — ему уже всё равно.

Словно рубильник внутри, который так просто перещёлкнуть.

Стоит лишь подушечке скользнуть по краю губ, как это становится очевидным — ни вздохов, ни стонов, ни попытки прижаться к пальцам, что оглаживали его столько раз прежде.

Напряжение снова застывает между ними как струна, которая вот-вот лопнет, больно ударяя каждого, кто посмел тянуть её на себя. Опять они замирают, Будто каменные, и лишь Гэвин звучит как всегда — легко и непринуждённо, хотя и в его интонациях слышно возбуждение:

— Какие же вы горячие...

«Сколького ты не замечаешь», — хочется отозваться Роберту, заставить Гэва увидеть и понять изнутри произошедшее между ними мгновение стоило Трою повести себя словно он всесильный бог и полагает, что Роб будет действовать так же, если попробовать надавить на его сумасшедшую гордость.

О, нет, и теперь его Верхний, похоже, в курсе, что и у него есть черта, за которую нельзя заступать. По крайней мере ему.

Пока что. 

Поцелуй — быстрый, горячий, пропитанный скорее лаской, чем жаждой власти сбивает с ног и лишает опоры, но ладони крепко держат его за лицо и не дают потеряться в ощущениях. Роб совсем сбит с толку, пока до него не доходит — ровно то же самое сказал Гэв, стоило им поцеловаться на спор ещё тогда, до того, как они попробовали друг друга в БДСМ-е.

Он, кажется, считал, что Гэвин ничего не замечает? Крупнее, похоже, Роб ошибиться не мог.

Эта подсказка сработала, и извинение — если его, конечно, можно называть таковым — было принято, и с благосклонностью.

Пальцы Троя, развязывающие узел на затылке дрожат чуть слабее, чем у Гэвина, когда тот его затягивал, и приятный полумрак почти не режет глаза, стоит их, в конце концов, снова открыть. 

Они с Троем смотрят друг на друга внимательно, но Роберт понимает — сомнение, недоверие, ощущение опасности слишком сильно, чтобы продолжать. Впрочем, всегда можно сделать понятнее — пока Трой не переходит черту, он и впрямь готов на всё.

Притереться щекой к паху, прижаться и провести губами прямо через ткань оглаживая чужой стояк ртом, едва слышно постанывая — самый простой способ — и действенный, как выясняется по руке, жадно сгребающей его пряди и вдавливающей ближе.

Нужно постараться, чтобы ухватить зубами язычок молнии и медленно потянуть его вниз под полным благостного спокойствия взглядом сверху, и приятное трение ткани о подбородок напоминает о том, что сейчас стоит быть чуть аккуратнее, чтобы не стесать чувствительную от постоянного бритья кожу на лице. И всё бы ничего, если бы именно подобные мелочи не возбуждали.

Молния уже расстёгнута, но это едва ли половина дела — для того, чтобы сделать больше, нужно достать пуговицу из петлицы, и Трой впервые приказывает, хотя и это звучало бы для стороннего как простое напоминание:

— Ну же.

Край ткани поскрипывает на зубах, когда роб прихватывает его и оттягивает в сторону, чтобы высвободить пуговицу из петлицы, ему удаётся далеко не с первого раза, и, возможно, он был бы куда более удачлив в этом действе, если бы смотрел на то, чем занимается, а не в светлые глаза Троя.

— Вашу ж... — едва слышный комментарий Гэвина отзывается слабой улыбкой в уголках губ троя, и, Роб и сам знает, что отражается и у него на лице.

Да, это возбуждает — его самого так точно. Желание, зашкаливающее, заставляющее прихватывать несколько слоёв ткани и стаскивать её вниз, стреноживая Троя, настолько сильно, что сейчас, пожалуй, Роб бы даже позволил Трою дразниться.

Например, положить головку на его губы, мазнуть смазкой и убрать, вот только тот не делает ничего подобного. Напротив, та дразнит мягкую кожу, вынуждая опять прикрывать глаза, теперь уже добровольно лишая себя зрения, чтобы было больше шансов сосредоточиться на происходящем, и получить максимум удовольствия от чужих манипуляций.

Язык дразнит горячую. нежную плоть, а губы обхватывают её, стоит только Трою замереть и позволить, в конце концов, сделать это.

Глухой, вибрирующий стон получается слишком чувственным, но Роберт не может сдержаться. Он подаётся головой вперёд, втягивает в себя чужой член, ощущая, как все нервные окончания рот рту сообщают ему, что им приятно.

«Блять, блять, блять» — всё, о чём может думать Роб, и это безумно похоже на то, что доносится из того места, где расположился Гэвин.

Медленно и неторопливо он ласкает чужой член, позволяя тому погрузиться до самой гортани, и, расслабляя горло, берёт глубже на несколько мгновений. Рука сжимает пряди сильнее, перехватывает их, давит на затылок беспощадно, так, что Роб не может устоять. Трой задаёт ему ритм так, что нет возможности показать протест иначе, кроме как обнажив зубы, вот только Роберт совсем не собирается протестовать.

Верхний — хороший Верхний — должен приказывать и делать то, о чём ты в обычном своём состоянии даже не посмеешь попросить, или постесняешься подумать. И, в этом самом плане Трой чертовски прав, потому что да — чувствовать, как тот скорее трахает его рот, чем даёт насладиться минетом, это ровно то, что Роберт хотел, но не мог толком попросить, ведь даже для себя эту мысль так и не до оформил.

Член двигается во рту быстро, без рывков, но так, что Роб едва успевает нажимать кончиком языка на уретру или дразнить им упругие, приятные вены снизу. Собственное желание вынуждает разражаться всё более громкими стонами, что вибрацией отдаются не только на горячей плоти, но и дразнят и без того чувствительные губы.

Того, как Гэвин встаёт Роб даже не слышит — он лишь ощущает приятный и знакомый запах, и то, как под пояс штанов проникает уверенная ладонь, что в полдюжины коротких движений доводит его до пика, заставляя потеряться, между собственными спазмами в оргазме и тем, как во рту становится слишком влажно и скользко, от терпкого семени, которое пропитывает вкусом и запахом Троя даже его глотку.

Едва кто-то из них освобождает руки, как Роберт притягивает Троя к себе. и беспощадно делится с ним вкусом спермы, целуя страстно, запальчиво и так искренне, как только может.

Мягкий ответный поцелуй убеждает его в том, что то, что произошло сегодня с ними было не зря.

Лёд, наконец, тронулся.


End file.
